


Trouble - part 5 Oakley POV

by Dandelion_queen



Series: Oakley & Lydia [5]
Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, Unrelated (2007)
Genre: Anal Sex, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Mild Kink, Older Woman/Younger Man, Shower Sex, Swearing, Unrelated (2007) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 21:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2556296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandelion_queen/pseuds/Dandelion_queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oakley's thoughts, the aftermath of being caught with Lydia and some sex in the shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trouble - part 5 Oakley POV

I shit myself when I heard that door open. I jumped up and pulled on my pants while Lyds scrambled for her knickers.   
We both knew it was going to kick off.   
"Oh fuck." I panic and stand in the corner.   
The bedroom door opened and it goes without saying that it wasn't pleasant.  
He's not very tall, strange thought to have when a man is squaring up to you.  
"You fucking slag, you'll always be a dirty fucking slut Lydia and look at him! Lanky streak of piss is how old? This is a fucking joke!" spittle lands on my chin.  
Lydia is shouting and pulling at him and I snapped. I hit him. My knuckle pops and he sprawls out on the floor. 

I went home.

Monday was an interesting shift. We didn't text each other and only spoke briefly about the stock. Her eyes looked red.  
I didn't want to upset her so I stayed out of the way. Now I won't say I didn't think about her, I did. The sex with Lydia is unlike anything I've ever experienced. She has zero qualms about doing anything. That's the biggest turn on.  
Unfortunately the whole punching her husband has probably put an end to that. Well so I thought. I went home after work, it was only when I logged into my Facebook that I realised my name was out there. That prick had put it all over her page, family members and friends all had to throw their two-penneth in. It was only going to be a matter of time till my Dad caught wind of this. I spent the evening texting my mates who couldn't get enough of this tawdry little drama. Nightmare.

My phone vibrated at gone twelve that night.   
(He's left me. I'm sorry about all the trouble.)  
Now what do I do? If I reply it can go two ways - she might blame me or she might want to see me and then blame me.  
My phone goes again.  
(I was going to leave him anyway. At least it's done.)  
Well now that was a stroke of luck.. 

My Dad was furious. I can't say that I really gave a shit but he was under the impression she'd fire me for whatever reason.  
"Look just chill the fuck out! I'll speak with her, you're coming up with all these scenarios that haven't even happened."  
I left him ranting on, he was pissed off that I'd probably lose my job..something about how I need to pull my weight and earn..usual bollocks.  
I drove over to Lyd's place.

She was in her pyjamas. The place was a mess, I'd noticed her car had a scratch running the length of it too when I walked up the drive way.  
Lyd's looked pale and tired.  
"Where is he?" I didn't really care but I didn't want a repeat performance of the other morning.  
"Gone back to mummy's." she lit a cigarette and shrugged. "Taken most of his shite too so I suppose the next time I see him will be in court." she laughed bitterly.  
It's hardly surprising though. There aren't many of us who'd be thrilled to come home to our other halves in bed with someone else.  
"Thing that pisses me off Oakley is I'm the bitch in this now. Even my brother sided with him..tool that he is! I'm not coming out of this smelling like roses." She rubs her eyes and looks younger than she normally does. I help her tidy up, took us all day but once the place looks less ransacked Lyd's brightens.  
We just blasted music and sang our stupid faces off while we put the place right. 

"Thanks for this." she said and made me a coffee. "I'm having a shower so you know..make yourself at home, I won't be long."  
I sat for a moment. I could think of her all wet and soapy up them stairs and I had to.  
She didn't hear me come in the bathroom, still singing away to herself as she lathered her hair up. I pulled my top off and dropped my pants. She shrieked when she felt my arms around her. "Hello gorgeous..guess who?"  
"George clooney?"  
My hands cup her tits, her nipples turn into hard little peaks in my palms.  
"Wrong." She smells like coconut shower gel.  
"Good because he's fucking vile!"  
My cock was rubbing against her arse, my hand slipped lower and I rubbed her clit. I tried to do it like she'd shown me, not to rough or fast. Judging from her moaning I'm not doing half bad. I feel her getting wet...it's one hell of an ego boost to feel her creaming herself just from a bit of finger work. The shower is quite closed in and it seems like the reduced space and close contact under the water is making us both unbelievably fucking horny, just her wet slippy skin pressed against me makes my cock twitch. I decide to try my luck and place my other hand under the curve of her buttocks, I run my fingers up between her arse cheeks and press against her tight little hole. She doesn't flinch but carries on moaning. I've always wanted to do this but never had any luck, my last girlfriend wouldn't even talk about it. Lyd's bends slightly, as much as the shower would allow. I press a little more insistently and my finger eases it's way inside her tight arse. I can see it, it doesn't seem like it's real.  
"What are you after?" She asks and the way she says it while looking back at me is sexy as fuck, I just looked at her and started fingering her arse.   
"Do you want to fuck me up the arse Oakley? Is that what you're after?"  
She's such a dirty fucking dick tease...  
"Get a move on then boy."  
I grip her neck and squeeze lightly but she laughs and wiggles against me.  
Watching my cock push against that puckered opening before being engulfed almost had me cumming there and then but I held off. I don't know how..it wasn't long before my entire cock was stretching her arsehole open and she's rubbing her pussy while I'm inside her. I lost it when she came, I filled her up. It was the dirtiest fuck I'd had yet..shagging her up her arse. I could tick that one off now, it was up there with having my arse tongued. I still can't believe that happened either. It was fucking amazing.

I stayed over. I would say slept but we didn't do much of that. My cock would be worn down to nothing at this rate.  
Me and Lyds have a chemistry if that's what it is..we get each other off. We might not have much in common but in bed we were made for each other.   
She takes it, she doesn't moan or tell me I'm too big, she spreads her legs and just let's me fuck her and she loves it. That's what gets me off, her experience and how chilled she is.   
In this room we could forget about it all, I liked that. Just me and Lyds mattered. Everyone else could fuck off.


End file.
